


Отложенное свидание

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Romance, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Их отношения мучили Ньюта своей неопределённостью.





	Отложенное свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют небольшие отклонения от канона.

Этот разговор с самого начала предвещал быть сложным, но едва Ньют увидел Альбуса, он мгновенно понял: проще было бы приручить нунду. Альбус даже не остановился на оклик. 

— Сэр!

Их отношения вот уже год балансировали на грани, но Ньют не позволит этому продолжаться бесконечно. Он бросился вперёд по коридору, моргая от бьющих в глаза солнечных лучей из окон. Шаги отражались от стен гулким дробным эхом — замок пустовал, ученики уже собирались домой, а все, кто сумел смириться с итогами экзаменов, бездельничали у озера. Один Ньют бродил по замку, выискивая единственного нужного ему человека.

И наконец нашёл. 

— Сэр… — проговорил Ньют, задыхаясь, и остановился прямо перед Альбусом. — Я пришёл напомнить…

— Здравствуй, Ньют.

— Да. Да, здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор. Так вот, я…

Альбус смотрел доброжелательно, но устало, Ньют не раз замечал это выражение на лицах учителей под конец года. Если бы дементоры могли питаться жизненной силой, результат выглядел бы так же.

— Вы говорили, что мы…

— Ньют. Я помню, что говорил.

— Два условия. — Ньют не отступал. — Когда мне будет семнадцать, и когда я выпущусь из Хогвартса. 

— И тем не менее ты всё ещё в Хогвартсе. — Альбус поднял руки, указывая на окружающие их стены, и слегка улыбнулся. Ньют задохнулся от негодования.

— Но сэр… Это нечестно!

Тут уже Альбус рассмеялся, окончательно смутив Ньюта. Этот приятный бархатный смех каждый раз выбивал из колеи, заставляя краснеть, и Ньют в очередной раз забыл все прочие аргументы, которые подготовил заранее. Спустя годы они с Альбусом стали одного роста, но Ньют из раза в раз уже через пять минут беседы с ним с досадой ощущал себя глупым подростком. Ничего не изменилось и сейчас. 

Ньют упорно стоял и ждал. Пикетт высунулся из кармана рубашки посмотреть, что происходит, и Ньют поспешно нажал на его голову пальцем, прося исчезнуть. Пикетт издал недовольный свистящий звук и спрятался снова.

Альбус окинул оценивающим взглядом, от которого мурашки побежали по телу, а после вдруг сказал:

— Ты успокоишься, если я позову тебя на свидание?

Ньют открыл рот и закрыл его.

— Э-э-э… Наверное да, если вы не шутите. 

— Я бы не стал шутить над тобой так жестоко. Неужели я кажусь настолько бездушным?

— Да я вовсе не то имел… — начал Ньют, пока не заметил, что Альбус улыбается. Он мысленно застонал: этот разговор уже превращался в настоящую пытку. — Вы только скажите, когда и где.

— Я пришлю сову. Видишь ли, в ближайшие недели две или три я буду занят. Пока не знаю, как долго.

Ньют разом поник.

— Буду в гостях у друга, — сжалился над ним Альбус. — Я давно его не видел, так что, думаю, ты сможешь меня понять.

— О. Да, конечно. — А что ещё он мог сказать?

— Но мне кажется, ты вполне заслуживаешь небольшого аванса.

Пока до Ньюта медленно доходил смысл фразы, Альбус совершенно по-мальчишески обернулся, оглядывая пустой коридор, и оттеснил Ньюта к нише в стене за доспехами. Похоже, это доставило ему невыразимое удовольствие: в усталых глазах появился живой блеск.

— Эти ниши — замечательная вещь, — сказал Альбус с энтузиазмом, прижав ошалевшего Ньюта к стене. — Но с каждым годом всё сложнее игнорировать прячущихся в них старшекурсников. 

— Почему? — спросил Ньют, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. Альбус был очень близко, Ньют чувствовал пальцами ткань его брюк.

— Потому что начинаешь жалеть о собственных упущенных возможностях. 

Он осторожно приобнял за талию. Ньют сделал то же, скользя ладонью по шёлковой спинке его жилета. Было уже понятно, что последует дальше, но оттягивание момента лишь усиливало желание. Когда Ньют неловко двинул рукой, чтобы вплести пальцы в волосы Альбуса, он задел доспехи, и те угрожающе загремели.

— Только давай без вандализма, — сказал Альбус, перехватывая ладонь. 

Он поцеловал первым, и Ньют восторженно охнул ему в рот, совершенно опьяневший от удовольствия, боясь шевельнуться, чтобы снова не коснуться ненароком доспехов. Борода Альбуса колола губы и подбородок, но Ньют слишком долго ждал, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Щёку обхватила ладонь, быстро перешедшая на шею, а губы Альбуса вдруг оказались у мочки уха, и Ньют шумно вздохнул. 

А ещё некоторые вещи становятся очевиднее, когда ты прижат вплотную к другому человеку в такой тесной нише.

— Нет, — сказал Альбус твёрдо, отодвигаясь. — Сегодня — нет. 

Ньют ожидал этой фразы.

— Но может быть…

Палец лёг ему на губы, и Ньют замолк. Альбус вздохнул, помог выйти из ниши, одёрнул на себе пиджак. Ньют мялся на месте, стараясь перебороть неуместное теперь возбуждение; щёки, казалось, горели огнём. Вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души.

— Терпение — высшая добродетель, — подмигнул Альбус и направился к лестнице, насвистывая. Ньют проводил его недоумённым взглядом и со стоном разочарования прижался всем телом к холодным доспехам.

* * *

Альбус не написал ни в этот месяц, ни позже. Поначалу Ньют ждал, потом раздумывал, не написать ли самому, но одёрнул себя: в конце концов, ему обещали. И если письма нет, что ж, возможно, Альбуса не отпускают какие-то дела. Вспоминал он об этом всё реже, и когда, наконец, устроился на работу, стало и вовсе не до того. Не первый и не последний обман в его жизни.

Поэтому когда в окошко его лондонской квартиры постучалась сова, Ньют даже не торопился открывать. Письмо наверняка было от Тесея, думал он с лёгкой досадой. Или от матушки. Всё-таки приближался День всех святых, и в старом доме Скамандеров из года в год собирались все родственники, Ньют помнил эти шумные застолья, которые быстро нагоняли тоску на любого ребёнка лет десяти.

— Сейчас, — пробормотал Ньют, закладывая книгу яблоком, и пошарил рукой в банке с совиным печеньем. К счастью, там остался один крекер. 

Сова влетела в комнату, сев на изголовье кровати, стряхнула с крыльев обычную лондонскую морось и протянула лапку. 

— Чья ты? — спросил Ньют с любопытством, разглядывая её пёстрый окрас, который не получалось сходу опознать. 

Сова не принадлежала Тесею — у него была красивая рыжеватая сипуха, — и уж тем более не была их семейным филином Смоки. Ньют начал поспешно отвязывать письмо, неосторожно дёрнул, и птица издала возмущённую клёкот. Ньют быстро засунул ей в клюв печенье.

Письмо не пострадало от влаги, потому что было зачаровано отталкивать воду. Ньют не мог припомнить, кто из его знакомых страдал подобной осмотрительностью — даже Тесей бы не стал, он и писал всегда неаккуратно, его широкий почерк разлетался по пергаменту от края до края, будто кто-то растянул буквы, словно пружину. Этот почерк был иной.

Ньют посмотрел на подпись и издал невесёлый смешок.

Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

“Здравствуй, Ньют, — начиналось оно. — Я думаю, ты на меня злишься”. 

Альбус был проницательнейшим из всех людей, что Ньют знал, однако тут он прогадал. Ньют не злился — он был разочарован.

* * * 

— Ты будешь со мной говорить? — спросил Альбус негромко.

Ньют пожал плечами, топя в чае рафинад. Он пока и сам не принял решение, поэтому в чашку отправился очередной кубик, хотя Ньют в жизни не пил сладкий чай.

— Хорошо. Тогда говорить буду я.

Альбус придвинул стул ближе и опустил незаметно завесу против подслушивания. Это вряд ли разрешалось в магловских кафе, но Альбус, как Ньют и подозревал, был выше любых правил. 

На стене напротив висел большой натюрморт, почти идеально повторяющий содержимое их столика, разве что не хватало сэндвичей, и Ньют немедленно раскрыл меню. Думать самостоятельно он был пока не способен.

— Я немного задержался в гостях, а потом, как ты наверняка знаешь, началась война — к сожалению, министерство отчего-то сочло, что может ко мне прислушиваться. Признаюсь честно: потом я забыл. А после решил, что ты наверняка уже нашёл кого получше и помоложе. 

Альбус тревожно всмотрелся в Ньюта.

— Если хочешь, мы просто выпьем этот невероятно сладкий чай и больше не увидимся. 

— Да нет, — отозвался Ньют, невидящими глазами уставившись в меню. — Я просто пытаюсь понять, зачем ты меня в итоге позвал.

— Исправить ошибку?

Ньют недоверчиво похмыкал.

— Ты тоже мог бы мне написать, — мягко укорил Альбус. — Но, видимо, никто из нас этого особенно не хотел.

— Ты мне пообещал, и я ждал, — заметил Ньют холодно.

Альбус неспешно пригубил чай.

— Можешь накричать на меня. Никто всё равно не услышит.

— Жаль, что не услышит. Я хотел заказать сэндвич. 

Ньют начал подниматься, Альбус схватил его за руку.

— Подожди, Ньют. Прошу.

В его голосе прозвучала мольба. 

Альбус теперь выглядел иначе, чем в Хогвартсе, меж его бровей залегла складка. Это всё война, думал Ньют, но почему-то казалось, что дело не только в ней. 

Он снова сел, сплетя в замок пальцы. Раздражение растворялось кусочками сахара в горячем чае.

— Спасибо, — сказал Альбус с облегчением. — Сегодня мне совсем не даются примирительные беседы, так что, может, просто помолчим?

Ньют согласился нервным кивком, и они пили чай в оглушающей тишине звуконепроницаемого барьера. Альбус остановил взгляд на бродячей собаке за окном — та покрутилась вокруг в поисках еды и убежала в проход между домами.

— Прости меня, Ньют. 

Он смотрел так, что хотелось сбежать. Раньше Альбус никогда не извинялся перед ним.

— Я должен был сказать это с самого начала, — продолжил Альбус. — Но иногда “прости” — это очень трудное слово.

— Проще извиниться перед коллегой, чем перед своим учеником? — спросил Ньют с горечью, и Альбус склонил голову. — Я считал тебя умнее других.

— Ум и высокомерие вещи разные. Ты обижен, но всё-таки поинтересуюсь: у меня ещё есть шанс пригласить тебя на свидание?

Ньют откинулся на стуле. Казалось, Альбуса действительно волновал его ответ: он, наоборот, подался вперёд и положил подбородок на согнутую в локте руку. Слабая улыбка проглядывала на его хмуром лице, как осеннее солнце сквозь тучи, и в ней читалась знакомая нежность, от которой снова было больно в груди.

— Не знаю. Может быть, — пробормотал Ньют в смятении. — А почему я должен давать второй шанс?

— Ты дорог мне, — просто ответил Альбус. — Но я слишком поздно это понял.

Ньюта мгновенно заинтересовали соседние столики. Он рассматривал людей, чужие тарелки и салфетницы и не мог найти себе места. 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он наконец и положил на столешницу ладонь, позволив её на мгновение сжать. И наконец-то смог слабо улыбнуться в ответ.

— Замечательно, — сказал Альбус и быстро поднялся. — А теперь пошли. Не думаю, что ты будешь допивать.

— Но куда?

— На свидание. С моей стороны было бы жестоко мучить тебя новым ожиданием, разве нет?

Ньют вскочил следом, хватая с вешалки пальто. Альбус уже ждал у двери.

— В этот раз я не допущу ошибок, — пообещал он негромко. 

И Ньюту почему-то захотелось ему поверить.


End file.
